Stay with me
by YhophyWC
Summary: Él esconde un secreto, Ella quiere saber que esconde… Pero puede que no sea lo que ella espera...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Solo utilizo los nombres de mi pareja preferida de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

Summary: Él esconde un secreto, Ella quiere saber que esconde… Pero puede que no sea lo que ella espera…

* * *

Stay with me

//… …//

**Mi cabeza daba mil y un vueltas tratando de comprender, ¿Cómo podía haber cambiar todo en tan solo unos minutos?… **_**no lo se**_** simplemente respondía mente. **

_**Pero el tiempo pasa y el destino hermanado con el, juegan en nuestras vidas, nos quitan cosas y nos regalan otras, hace que sucedan hechos que nos hacen reaccionar, ante lo obvio. **_

**Desde hace unos días le veía distante y nervioso por alguna razón que no quiso compartir conmigo en ese momento, razón por la cual no podía dormir; pensando en lo que había surgido para que él se alejara y no confiara en mi y hoy sabia ese motivo; mi mundo o lo que yo creí giro 180º… **

_**-Edward, ya estuvo bueno, déjate de vueltas y dime de una maldita vez, que diablos te sucede -levante mi típica voz de enojo y él lo sabia.**_

_**Nos encontrábamos en nuestro ombligo del mundo; detrás de la primera planta del edificio de la secundaria una arbolada la resguardaba, pero en el centro a pocos metros un frondoso árbol solitario reposaba, desde que lo encontramos fue nuestro escape de la "bendita" escuela; hasta atamos una hamaca para divertirnos como niños, siendo un par de adolescentes. **_

_**Él, mi mejor amigo de toda mi existencia se encontraba a escaso medio metro de mi, sin poder articular palabra; y cuando por fin abrió su boca para confesarme su crimen, musito un débil: "…no puedo, lo siento…" para después girarse e intentar marcharse, pero lo detuve.**_

_**-No Edward, dime que es lo que te atormenta; por favor -dije rogando, me dolía que no confiara en mi. Algo debió ver en mi rostro que tomo un respiro y me sonrío apenas, que pareció una mueca.**_

_**-Bella, yo se que no me eh portado como se debe en las ultimas dos semanas, pero no puedo más con esto… -dijo agachando su rostro- y no quiero lastimarte, es mejor que las cosas sigan así, y no preguntes que es lo que me sucede; el tiempo me ayudara a superarlo sin lastimarte a ti, tiene que ayudarme -dijo tratando de creer en sus propias palabras, con dolor. **_

_**-Edward, me estas lastimando ahora, te quiero; eres mi mejor ami…-puso uno de sus dedos níveos sobre mis labios.**_

_**-por favor no lo digas…-imploro con el dolor marcado en su rostro como jamás le había visto- Bella yo no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo -musito- no quiero ser tu amigo - en su mirada algo había cambiado, había determinación en esos orbes esmeraldas. **_

_**-Hoy no es el día de los inocentes-dije tratando de encontrarle la quinta pata al gato, y que esto no era verdad, pero su mirada me decía que era real lo que acababa de articular- es… una broma ¿cierto? -dije esperanzada, aun sabiendo su respuesta.**_

_**-Yo no merezco tu amistad Bella, y tampoco la quiero…-mi rostro de seguro era un lindo poema- no me malinterpretes que mas daría yo por merecerte –y sentí como que me estaba perdiendo de algo- no puedo seguir fingiendo; me estoy muriendo por dentro Bella, y aunque no quería que lo supieras; quizás sea hora de que acabe con tanto drama –sonrío irónico- Bella, yo… yo falte a mi tarea de amigo…**_

_**-Edward no entiendo nada –mi voz sonó quebrada, que me dio miedo; no tanto como que él no se quedara a mi lado.**_

_**-Yo traicione tu confianza… en cuanto deje de verte como amiga –fruncí el ceño- Bella… traicione tu confianza al enamorarme de ti…**_

_**Enamorarme de ti…**_

_**Enamorarme de ti…**_

_**Enamorarme de ti…**_

_**Resonaban en eco por toda mi mente sus palabras, ¿él se enamoro de mí?, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? **_

_**-Lo siento, pero por más que intente olvidarme de ti, siempre estas presente en todos lados Bella, yo no quise sentir esto pero…-como si hubiese cometido un crimen.**_

_**-Desde… cuando ¿? -fue lo único que salio de mi boca después de unos minutos de un interminable silencio. Sus orbes verdes se clavaron en mi mirad, con tal intensidad que fui incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.**_

_**-Cuando empezaste a salir con Newton, me di cuenta que te sobreprotegía, supuse que la razón era que ese idiota era tu primer novio, ¿recuerdas cuando llamaste esa noche que terminaron? - de eso hacia dos años ya, asentí incapaz de articular algo- yo te dije que no hacia nada importante, pero yo en ese momento estaba con Tanya; en su cuarto -confeso sonrojado- ella me pidió que dejara sonar el celular pero pensé quizás era algo importante, y en cuanto vi tu nombre en la pantalla me aparte de ella de manera ruda… ¿Recuerdas que te dije dos días después que ella había terminado conmigo por que dedicaba mucho tiempo al equipo? -volví a asentir- En realidad fue por una escena de celos; por haberla dejado en medio de nuestro "aniversario" por ti… me dio a elegir entre ella o tú; le dije que estaba completamente loca por querer que eligiera entre mi novia y mi mejor amiga, pero me dio un ultimátum… y sin pensarlo te escogí, y fue cuando me soltó las palabras que me hicieron pensar y empezar a reaccionar: "…Tú estas enamorado de ella, no es simplemente tú mejor amiga, la amas…" me carcajee, pero sus palabras me taladraban la cabeza día y noche, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que esas palabras eran tan reales como el aire que respiramos, no quería asustarte, que quizás seria una reacción por lo que dijo Tanya y pensé en salir con otras; lo hice, pero ninguna era tú… pensé en decírtelo pero en cuanto tome valor, me contaste de que estabas de novia con Jacob, fui un entupido por creer que era quizás sentirías algo por mi. **_

_**Desde el momento en que entraste en la cafetería tomada de su mano, mi mundo se derrumbo; no te haces una idea lo que ah sido para mi verte sonreírle, abrazarle, besarle… llegue a cavilar que con el tiempo el corazón se acostumbraría, que verte así me haría olvidarte, pero no resisto más no ser yo a quien tú amas… a quien tú le dedicas tus pensamientos, por quien suspiras o por quien no duermes… siento todo esto, yo no elegí enamorarme de ti… quisiera ser más fuerte y solo poder conformarme con tu amistad y guardarme este sentimiento para mi, pero esto me esta matando por dentro… y no puedo estar a tu lado, no resisto no poder abrazarte o hacerlo pero no de la misma forma que me gustaría, no poder tocar tu rostro cada vez que ríes, tratando de comprobar si eres real o si eres un ángel que ah caído del cielo para transformar mi mundo, poder besar tus labios y hacerme adicto a ellos, pero no puedo por que no eres mía… eres de él, tu corazón le pertenece a él no a mi… y no soy quien para interferir…solo quiero que seas feliz… y lo único que hago es lastimarte, por eso me aleje de ti, por eso me alejo de ti…**_

_**-yo… yo no… Edward no se que decir… -dije sin emoción, no sabia que contestarle, que hacer, como actuar.**_

_**-No tienes que decir nada Bella –dijo con una media sonrisa que no le llegaba a sus ojos; que brillaban con lagrimas contenidas y con rastro de resignación.**_

_**-Lo siento… dame tiempo ¿si? -le pedí.**_

_**-Bella, yo no te estoy exigiendo ni pidiendo nada; solo te dije todo esto por que… -suspiro tratando de acomodar su voz dolida- te debía una explicación de porque me comporte como un idiota, y de por que no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy bien cuando no soporto más no poder ser más que tu amigo… Bella yo simplemente… siento lastimarte con esto… pero te amo…**_

… **¿The End?...**

* * *

_**Holas buenas tardes, días, noches; aquí yo otra vez… presentando un One'shot demasiado corto y puede que sin sentido no se, quería seguirle pero no se me da precisamente que ponerle, quizás alguna de mis dos neuronitas empiece a maquinar la contestación de Bella, pero no lo se precisamente y si alguien llega a leer esto o comentar no quiero esperanzarles con un fic' completo cuando no se si muere aquí xD ja ja… pero bueh se me ocurrio así de repente mientras pensaba en no se que cosa xD ja je… **_

_**Bien espero los tomatazos… me gustaría que me dejaran vuestra opinión, su critica; por que es bueno saber que piensan ^^ no tan solo de este si no de mis otros hijitos jeje en fin aquí tratando de disfrutar de mis últimos días de libertad antes de empezar la universidad y no se si tendré tiempo siquiera para prender la PC… en fin me fui aiozz y felices pascuas ^^**_

_**Yhophy Welling Cullen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: Solo utilizo los nombres de mi pareja preferida de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary**: Él esconde un secreto, Ella quiere saber que esconde… Pero puede que no sea lo que ella espera…

**Stay with me**

/…¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos? …/

_**-Felicidades promoción 2005, han egresado – articulo el director desde el estrado, y nosotros tiramos nuestros gorros a lo alto. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse buscando a sus familias, estaba a punto de correr no quería estar aquí; cuando me vi envuelta en un abrazo…**_

_**-Felicidades –articularon mis padres al mismo tiempo. A lo que solo musite un débil "gracias".**_

_**-¿Lista para la celebración? –dijo alegremente mi madre, por lo que suspire. Lo que menos quería era una celebración ahora. Fue en cuanto lo vi, estaba recibiendo mil besos de Esme y sonrisas de orgullo por parte de Carlisle.**_

_**-¿Me disculpan un momento? Quiero hacer algo antes –pidiendo educadamente; por lo que René me miro con desconcierto.**_

_**-Claro solo no te tardes, te esperaremos en el estacionamiento- Asentí y espere un momento en las sombras viéndole, con una sonrisa en mis labios, una sonrisa que solo tenia cuando le veía feliz; seria la ultima vez que lo tendría cerca por mucho tiempo eso provocaba un hueco en mi pecho, pero tenia que estar bien no podía derramar lagrimas ahora, no delante de él. En cuanto vi una oportunidad, le rapte sonriéndole a sus padres, y lo lleve hasta el pasillo de la ya vacía secundaria; estaba nerviosa desde hacia tiempo no hablaba con él, no como antes, lo necesitaba y extrañaba; lo veía y era mi felicidad, pero ahora que haría sin el. **_

_**-¿Bella? –dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación – ¿te sientes bien? –frunciendo el ceño preocupado. **_

_**-Quería hablar contigo antes de que… me vaya… por eso te traje aquí -no contestando la pregunta y yendo a lo que había venido.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo? Y no te hagas… no me has respondido –entono con reproche, ese que tanto añoraba.**_

_**-Yo solo quería despedirme, se que iras **__**Dartmouth a estudiar medicina y yo iré del otro lado del charco* -dije tratando de sonreír – se que fui una idiota no tendría que haber dejado que te alejaras, pero fui lo suficientemente cobarde para no querer provocarte mas daño, Edward lo siento; siento que provoque todo esto de verdad, aunque a ti no te guste que lo diga eres mi mejor amigo, y por el resto de mi vida seguirás siendo tú, el hombre que me conoce más que yo misma – Fue en ese preciso instante en que sentí que regresaba a casa, sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo que me hacia falta desde hacia tiempo, nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo. Las lagrimas aparecieron, no se en que preciso instante; me odie no tenia que hacerle esto…**_

_**-¿Me esperaras? –pregunte como idiota fundida todavía en sus brazos, le estaba diciendo que siempre seria mi mejor amigo y le cuestionaba algo que haría una novia y yo no lo era, pero esa pregunta salio de mi sin pensar.**_

_**-Toda la vida- articulo dejando un beso en mis cabellos…**_

Buenas noches aquí yo otra vez en realidad tendría que estar estudiando para cuatro parciales anuales -.-, pero como estoy contenta feliz chocha fuizzz pongo esto ;D jejeje en fin es un trocito de lo que en realidad seguía…no lo se esto es lo que más me gusto… la otra parte que creo que será el final "decisivo" ja ja ja quiero decir de acuerdo con lo que yo pensé el final por así decirlo de este hijo mío xD jajja pero todavía no se si hacer un final original y otro alternativo, además ni se si lo haré, por que estoy medio groncha con los tiempos –la universidad, es algo serio u.u, tómenselo enserio xD- jejeje…

Como ya dije en el otro trocito,… no se si muere aquí y no quiero ilusionarles por que estoy mal con los tiempos… así que si leen y quieren mas tendrán que esperar con mucha pero mucha paciencia…Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, de a poco voy mejorando o eso creo…me fui a 2 semanas del estreno de eclipse…

…**Yhophy Welling Cullen…**


End file.
